There have been many attempts to achieve building-wide sensing and monitoring of environmental conditions such as heat, humidity, light, and other measurable conditions. Despite rapid advances in computing power and technology, there has not been a successful product that enables a home owner or building manager to monitor various conditions within a building outside of such devices as thermostats. Many conventional sensing systems are too expensive or require too much expertise or supervision to reach widespread appeal. For example, among the many barriers to this type of system is the battery life of sensors. It is impractical for many consumers to replace dozens of batteries even as infrequently as once every one or two years. Accordingly, most homeowners and building managers do not employ any sort of building-wide sensor system and, accordingly, are often unaware of many potentially dangerous conditions in their homes or buildings. Humidity, vapor presence, unnecessary light usage, and rodent and insect infestations are all examples of expensive and potentially dangerous conditions that may be detected with a proper sensing mechanism. In many instances, however, such conditions are not monitored because of the above-mentioned constraints and shortcomings of conventional sensing systems.